


With the Walls Closing In

by crna_macka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of gunfire is disorienting, and Raven makes the split second decision that they’ll bunker down instead of getting caught in the clash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Walls Closing In

**Author's Note:**

> Work order from anon: "Doctor Mechanic locked in a tight space"

When Raven can’t stand to be trapped in the lab with Wick and his mood swings any longer, she begs Abby to clear her for a salvage trip. She’s built a new brace, a better brace, and even has a spare (Wick’s contribution, but it will do in a pinch). She won’t slow them down and she can identify useful items that the others might not -

Abby holds up a hand to stop the plea. “You can come along.”

"Come along? You’re going?"

Abby folds her arms over her chest and fixes Raven with a look. Raven tilts her chin, acquiescing the point. She got what she wanted, at least.

Everything is fine until they discover that they aren’t the first ones to investigate the wreckage. The bear-like creatures in the belly of station aren’t pleased when their slumber is disturbed.

Chaos breaks out, civilians scrambling back as soldiers surge forward. The sound of gunfire is disorienting, and Raven makes the split second decision that they’ll bunker down instead of getting caught in the clash.

"In here!" She pulls Abby through a hatch tagged with block letters and a warning label and drags it shut behind them. The electrical closet is a tight fit, but she knows it’s secure. Cramped, but secure.

"Are you okay?" Abby checks. Her voice is tight, but she sounds more inconvenienced than scared.

"Fine, you?"

Abby takes a moment. “I think I dropped our radio out there.”

Noise thunders in the tiny room as something heavy hits the outside wall. Both women stumble back instinctively, and Raven feels Abby’s arm thrown protectively across her torso.

"It’ll hold," Raven mutters, pushing Abby’s arm back down to her side. She leaves her hand on the woman’s wrist, though. An anchor point for the both of them.

She isn’t scared. She’s just finding it hard not to picture Mount Weather.

"Raven?" Abby’s tone is sharp, even if the pitch wavers.

God, she hates the ground.

"Raven, honey. Breathe."

Abby’s other hand is on Raven’s, prying her fingers loose then tangling them with the hand now freed. Raven’s focus narrows to the body pressed against her side, the brush of a thumb over the back of her hand.

"We’re safe here," Raven grits out.

Reminding herself.


End file.
